1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to log files, and more particularly to configuring log files of a distributed application.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Computer data logging is a process of recording events, with an automated computer program, in a certain scope to provide an audit trail that can be used to understand the activity of a system and to diagnose problems.
A distributed application is a software system with at least two distinct and interrelated software components that are capable of running on two or more computers and communicating across a computer network. These software components may also reside on a single computer and communicate with each other using internal communications mechanisms.
Each software component can provide its own tool for managing the creation of its log files. However, since there may be a multitude of software components each with their own interface, it can be difficult for a single user to manage all of them. Further, the logs generated by these components may provide information that is redundant or less than useful. Thus, the log files may use up valuable disk space, which may affect the performance of the system.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for managing log files.